Hay Is For Horses
by Dr. Ro
Summary: "This is all your fault." Sonny glared daggers at the boy sitting on the buskin horse. "How is this my fault?" He asked, trying to defend himseld. A roar echoed of the trunks of trees.


Hay Is For Horses

The sun was setting low under the trees; just barely over looking the folige of mountains and pine trees. The sky was in a twisted set of colors such as pinks and oranges. A swift crisp breeze swayed the trees as the day was turning into night. Sonny smacked her brow, wipping the dead bug on her breaches. "This is all your fault." She glared daggers at the blonde boy riding next to her.

"How is this my fault?" He argued, not fulling understanding the concept of why he was being blamed for all of this. They continued to walk foreward with their exhausted horses. _Blame Mr. Condor for setting up this whole thing_, Chad thought bitterly for accusing him as being the one to blame. His lower lip bugged out in a pout.

"Well you were the one who suggested-no-insisted that we turned onto this path." She replied in annoyance, and rolled her eyes.

"I thought we would be hear for only twenty minutes." He shrugged.

"Chad, we've been here for almost two hours and I swear I have seen that same rock for atleast five times!" Sonny yelled at him. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it as they walked silently away. The constant sound of hoofbeats ringing throught his ear.

A roar echoed of the trunks of the trees; alerting Chad.

"What was that?" Chad asked, petrified of something coming out of the bushes and riping out his golden locks. His hands flew to his hair, in horror at the thought.

"I don't know, maybe it's an alien coming to eat us." She looked over to him, with her bigs eyes widened. Two words; pay-back. His eyes met with hers and he crossed his arms.

"Hey! Aliens aren't even real, genius." He stated the obvious, staring daggers.

"Good job, hay is for horses." She said sarcastically and smiled sweetly at him. "But seriously Chad, we are close to Area 51. That's an alien site, and you never know, they could have _escaped._" His face turned from alerted to utterly petrified. Sonny bit her lip to keep from laughing and ruining that it was just a joke.

"That's not even funny, Sonny." He said as they continued walking foward.

"Consider this Chad, has the truth ever been at all that funny?" She questioned him silently, knowing it will set him over the edge. Who knew 'The Actor of Our Generation' was a scaredy cat.

"_Shut up!_" He shouted at her.

"Why are you scared?" She asked him, grinning at the poor boy.

"No, I am not scared. I just don't want to get _eaten alive!" _He yelled loudly and it echoed. Another roar sounding off in the distance. Chad's frown deeped and his eyes looked as though as they were about to pop out.

"Chad, stop being such a wuss." She rolled her eyes again.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not a wuss." He declared, crossing his arms. If there wasn't dirt underneath them, the horse would've bended down an grab a bite of green grass from Chad not having contact on the reins. Unlike Sonny, who carried them lightly in her palms.

"I beg to differ." She shook her head.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not scared of _anything_." He lied to her. Because the truth was; Chad was scared of everything that had teeth, and claws. Poor guy.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Sonny dared him.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we are _so_ good." She yelled a little bit to loud. There was another roar in the wilderness, but only closer this time. "If your not scared of anything then why don't you go find out whats making that noise." She blurted out on accident. Not intentionally speaking it outloud of any sorts. She wanted to slap herself when Chad smiled.

"Then I will." He accepted and picked up his reins. Kicking the horse in the belly, and cantering off into the darkness, leaving a stunned Sonny Monroe behind. Her heart seemed to race.

_Nice job, you just sent the idiot himself to go get killed. _She thought to herself bitterly. She squeezed her calfs and her horse picked up a trot. _Off to save the goof._

A girlish screamed rose above the trees.

Oh no. She kicked her legs and galloped. Trying to get there faster.

"Chad!" The poor girl screamed. She just had to open her big mouth and dare him to do something stupid; just for grins. She wanted to slap herself for daring the boy even when he was terrified.

She saw a two figures ahead of her. He had gotten off of his horse.

"Chad!" She screamed again, and the person ahead turned around. She stopped her horse once she got to him. "What were you screaming about?" Getting of of her own.

"There was this thing that came out of the bushes." He pointed to a small creature at the beginning of the plant. Sonny pulled out her phone and shone the light on it; a squirrel squinted and ran away. She burst out into a laughter. Cracking up that he would scream about a squirrel. "What's so funny?" He asked annoyed; glaring at her.

"You" Breath. "Screamed" Breath. "Becauce." Breath. "Of." Breath. "A." Breath."Squirrel!" She went into another fit of laughter.

"Alright, alright. Get out your stupid cute laugh." He huffed and slumped. She was to busy laughing to hear his _stupid cute _comment. Sonny stopped laughing as another roar was heard and there was a ruffling of the buses.

Their eyes widened, and she jumped into his arms. A darkened creature came closer to them.

"Bear!" They screamed in unison.

Unexpectedly, Mrs. Bitterman came out from the bushes with a blanket wrapped around her. "Where have you two been!" She yelled in her nasaly voice; glaring at the both of them. The sighed in relief.

* * *

**A/N**- Now did you find that funny, or what? Because I enjoyed writing that. Leave me a comment. Favorite if you dare, or else one of those alien creatures that Sonny mentioned will get you! Haah I'm just kidding.

I Got this idea from riding my horse the other day. Weird, right?

Alrighty.

Anyways, always remember that Hay _is _for Horses. (:

~Ro


End file.
